Une journée avec Dark Side
by Siryanne
Summary: Une journée dans l'esprit tourmenté de notre cher maître des potions.Et si Severus Rogue était un vrai schizophrène?Résumé complet dedans. ONE-SHOT au fait. Avertissement:Severus est complètement OOC!


**Titre :** Une journée avec Dark Side

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Une petite journée dans la tête de notre professeur de potions préféré. Et si Severus Rogue était un vrai schizophrène ? Bon en fait j'ai écrit ce One-Shot suite au mini-succès du côté noir de la conscience de Severus dans ma 1ère fic, « Quelque chose à cacher, Hermione ? » (je l'ai supprimée du site, désolée! en gros Dark Side intervenait quand Severus devenait trop gentil) Donc pour ceux qui avaient aimé, bonne lecture,et pour ceux qui avaient pas aimé,il est encore temps de vous enfuir !lol

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages à part Darkie sont à JKR...ce qui veut donc dire que je pourrais me faire du fric avec lui...hinhin... :-)

Dark Side,la mauvaise conscience de Severus, s'exprime en italique gras

Severus, un peu plus gentil que d'habitude, en italique

Une journée avec Dark Side

8h du matin. Le soleil brille. Le vent souffle doucement. Les oiseaux cui-cui et les abeilles bzz-bzz (et les lamas rrrr-pfffiouf,dirait françois pérusse...)

Severus Rogue dort paisiblement. Enfin plus pour longtemps...

**_Mouaaaheueuaaoommaheuammuumh..._**

_Hein ? Quoi ? Keski s'passe ?_

**_On vient de se réveiller, je m'étire..._**

_Ah. Quelle heure il est ?_

_**Mmh...8h05.**_

_QUOI ? Mais mon cours commence dans cinq minutes ! 'suis pas habillé, j'ai pas mangé, j'ai pas fait mon rot, je..._

**_Who-who-who ! Relax,papy! On a le temps... Cool ...C'est pas comme si on était lundi..._**

_Hein ? Oh,tu veux dire que c'est le week-end ! Ouf ! J'ai crû..._

_**Non-non, c'est mardi.**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

_**Severus arrête de remuer comme ça tu nous donnes mal au crâne !**_

_'SUIS A LA BOURRE ! Merde, j'ai même pas le temps de me laver ! _

_**C'est un problème ?** _

_Non, c'est vrai...Hahaha ! _

_**Hahaha !** _

_Haha... Euh bon,où j'en étais ?... Où est ma cape ? Où est ma foutue cape ! _

_**Sur ton dos...** _

_Ah oui tiens ! Bon, si je me dépêche, ça ira... _

_**Il est 8h10...**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Severus parcourut toute la longueur des cachots en dix secondes chrono (le Maurice Green il peut aller se rhabiller !) et se retrouva nez à nez avec la vingtaine d'élèves qui l'attendait devant la porte de la salle. Les mains sur les genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_Oh,les pauvres petits, je les ai fait attendre !_

_**Severus, un peu de dignité ! Redresse-toi ! Regard froid ! Sourire méchant ! Enlève des points à Potter !**_

_Mais...pour quel motif ? _

_**Ah ça démerde-toi !**_

« Potter...pff-pff...Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor...eurf...parce-que...parce-que...pff...vous êtes mal coiffé ! C'est...arf...insolent ! »

_**Pas mal,pas mal...Injuste, discriminatoire... Je suis fier de toi !**_

_Euh...merci..._

_**Mais essuie-moi toute cette sueur ! Beurk !**_

_Bon ils se bougent les morveux ou faut aller chercher le tison !_

_**Ah ! Là je te retrouve mon Severus !**_

_Mouais...Je crois surtout que c'est toi qui a une très mauvaise influence sur moi !_

_**Je te retourne la remarque !**_

_Comment ça ?_

_**Ben si j'ai une influence sur toi, qui est moi, ça veut dire que j'ai, qui est toi, une influence sur moi, qui est toujours toi, et que donc TU as une influence sur moi et toi !**_

_J'ai mal à la tête là !_

_**Si tu faisais ton cours aussi au lieu de te parler à toi-même ! Dégénéré, va !** _

_Grumph !_

Et c'est sur ce « grumph » plein de bon sens que Severus se recentra sur son activité de la matinée : enseigner à une bande de semi-scrouf à la cervelle atrophiée. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard :

« Miss Brown et Miss Patil ! Dix points en moins! Et puisque vous avez tant de choses à raconter, vous me ferez chacune...

_**Une petite gâterie...**_

_Mais tais-toi !_

...euh...un compte-rendu de trois parchemins recto-verso sur...

**_Les bienfaits de l'amour à trois..._**

...LA POTION DU JOUR ! »

_Ah bé c'est malin, j'ai crié maintenant !_

_**Bah, comme d'hab' !**_

_Mouais..._

_**N'empêche, tu les as vues les deux là...Je les trouve très proches. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles font dans leur dortoir...**_

_Mmh,oui, moi aussi... AH MAIS CA VA PAS ! T'as vu à quoi tu me fais penser !_

_**Hinhin, c'est ça, fais-nous croire que t'aimerais pas avoir une cape d'invisibilité et...**_

_Bon ça suffit ! Je suis professeur ! Je me dois d'avoir une attitude et des pensées respectables !_

_**Mouais... C'est pas ce que tu disais le mois dernier avec la petite Briswi...**_

_Mais c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !_

_**Ouais,ouais, et c'est aussi elle qui t'a fait verrouillé la porte, t'a forcé à la mettre sur le bureau et à la...**_

_CHUT !_

...**_pendant une heure ! D'accord..._**

_Bon ça va, c'était une erreur ! Je le referai plus !_

_**Dommage, j'avais beaucoup apprécié...C'est quand la prochaine fois qu'on la voit ?**_

_Demain matin...raaaaaah !_

_**Hihi...Oh tiens, y'a l'encyclopédie ambulante qui lève la main...pfff...Elle me saoule celle-là...**_

_N'empêche qu'elle est exceptionnellement intelligente ! _

_**Ouais mais qu'est ce qu'elle me saoule quand même ! En plus elle est même pas bien foutue...**_

_Tu trouves ? Pourtant quand elle...Aaaah mais faut que j'arrête !_

« Oui,Miss Granger ?

'Que fait-on si on a fini, Professeur ? »

_Déjà ? Impressionnant... _

_**Non mais je rêve ! Colle-la !** _

_Pourquoi ? _

_**Parce-qu'elle me saoule ! Gnééé,kefétonsionafini ! Ben tu prends ton balai et tu te le mets dans...**_

_DARKIE ! _

_**Bon OK... De toute façon il y est déjà...**_

« Bien...euh...Vous n'avez qu'à recommencer, puisque vous êtes si douée ! Londubat, faites équipe avec Miss Granger ! Pour une fois dans votre vie vous aurez peut-être le bénéfice de participer à la réussite d'une potion... »

_**Mouais...Bof...Tu t'es pas foulé là...** _

_J'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration. Il a épuisé mon capital vacheries celui-là..._

La matinée passa lentement, très lentement pour un Severus en prise avec une conscience un peu trop bavarde. Arriva enfin l'heure du déjeûner. S'il y a bien un moment où on peut ne penser à rien, c'est le déjeûner. On pique, on met en bouche, on mâche avec un air bovin et on avale, point final. Simple, répétitif, ne représente pas de concentration majeure. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nature quelque peu...difficile de Dark Side.

_**Oh bordel ,j'y crois pas, encore des raviolis !**_

_Tais-toi, on mange !_

_**Mais y'en a toutes les semaines ! C'est plus possible ! Je supporte plus !**_

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est très bon les raviolis !_

_**Hum ! On voit que tu sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dedans !**_

_Si je ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas non plus, imbécile !_

_...**Damned ! C'est vrai ! Mais bon... Oh et puis regarde tout ce fromage, c'est pas bon pour notre cholestérol ça !**_

_On n'a pas de cholestérol ! _

_**Grblmrgl...**_

_C'est juste pour le plaisir de te plaindre, hein ?_

_**Humph...On peut rien te cacher...Hey, t'as vu Dumby ! Il a de la sauce tomate plein la barbe ! MOUAHAHARF !**_

_Hahahahaha ! _

_**Hihi...Ouhlà, fais gaffe, tu commences à sourire là ! Expression impassible ! Vite !** _

_Oups ! _

_**Ouf...Putain fais gaffe, on a une image à conserver !** _

_Pardon. Bon t'es content, les raviolis c'est fini._

**_Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... C'est quoi le dessert ?_**

_Flan à la vanille._

_**Errrrk ! Du flan, toujours du flan ! Au chocolat, à l'orange...**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Et ce fut un long, un très long après-midi pour Severus, qui à 17h fut bien content de prendre une petite pause. Il neigeait depuis deux jours, les murs et les jardins de l'école étaient parés de blanc et les flocons continuaient de tomber doucement. Severus se promenait joyeusement, s'émerveillant de tout et n'importe quoi.

_Oh comme il est mignon ce petit oiseau dans son arbre ! Cui-cui l'oiseau ! _

_**J'y crois pas...** _

_Oh et la petite marmotte là-bas ! Non, ne te sauves pas amie marmotte ! _

_**J'ai honte !** _

_Tiens et mes chers petits Poufsouffles qui font un bonhomme de neige !_

_**Non là ça va plus faut que j'intervienne ! SEVERUS ! Y'a ton bon côté qui est en train de reprendre le dessus là ! Arrête ça tout de suite !**_

_Bon... _

_**En plus tu lui trouves pas quelque chose de... familier à ce bonhomme ?** _

_Euh...des grosses brindilles sombres sur la tête, une carotte difforme pour le nez,une bâche noire...non..._

_**3...2...1...**_

HEEEYYYY !

_**Quand même...** _

_Oh les sales petits... _

_**Non,laisse, ça c'est pour moi ! Oh les sales petits bâtard de salopiauds de mes deux !** _

_Tu te radoucis je trouve._

_**Je peux faire beaucoup mieux !** _

_Non ça ira. Bon je m'en vais leur retirer 400 points à ces morveux ! _

_**Ouais, fais-leur bouffer la carotte !**_

_Euh, en parlant de carotte, y'en a une deuxième..._

_**Ah oui j'avais pas vu..Oh...Mais...** _

_MAIS ELLE EST TOUTE PETITE ! _

_**700 POINTS ! 700 POINTS !**_

Finalement, les petits Poufsouffles à l'esprit mal placé s'aperçurent de la présence du professeur et s'enfuirent avant que celui-ci n'ait pu leur enlever le moindre petit point. Ce serait pour plus tard...

A 22h, après une journée éprouvante, Severus eut enfin droit à un repos bien mérité. Enfin pas tout à fait...

_**QUOI ? Tu vas te coucher, déjà ?**_

_Ben quoi ?_

_**Mais tu te fais vieux, mon pauvre ! Je me rappelle, quand on était jeune, on faisait la fête jusqu'à plus d'heure avec tous nos amis ! On buvait, on fumait, on chantait, on faisait l'amour librement, y'avait pas de soucis !**_

_Euh...t'es sûr que t'as toujours été MA conscience, toi ? _

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Ben, quand j'étais jeune, je ne sortais jamais, j'avais pas vraiment d'amis, un verre et je m'écroulais, une taffe et je m'étouffais, je chantais comme une crécerelle à l'agonie et ma première...euh...enfin tu vois...c'était à 28 ans..._

_...**Ah ouais quand même... Ben je sais pas, j'ai dû m'inventer des souvenirs pour compenser tout ça...**_

_Sûrement...Tu me les raconteras ? _

_**Si tu veux. Mmmouaargmf ! Ouhlà ! Mais c'est vrai que je fatigue ! C'est triste...Qu'est-ce que ça va être à 40 ans ?...**_

_Euh...Tu sais qu'on a 42 ans ?_

_**QUOI ?** _

_Ben oui... _

_**Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est affreux !** _

_Ouais bé tu feras ta crise à retardement demain, OK ? J'ai sommeil ! _

_**Bon...mais ça fait un choc...** _

_On s'y fait... _

_**J'espère.Snif !** _

_Mais oui ,tu verras. Bonne nuit Darkie._

_**Bonne nuit Sevie...Hey au fait...**_

_Darkie ?_

_**Oui ?**_

_Je t'aime._

_**Euh...Mmeuamgfm ! Je m'endors déjà moi ! Zzzzz !**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire pour avoir la paix..._

Et Severus dormit paisiblement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Dark Side se mette à ronfler...

**THE END**

Et voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends les review bien sûr, que ça soit pour me complimenter ou pour me lapider !lol ! J'y répondrai en faisant des mises à jour. Biiiz. Sirianne

**Moony.62 et severafan: **merci beaucoup! mais ceci est un one-shot,il n'y a donc pas de suite...et non...Mais allez, j'essaierai de faire revenir Darkie dans sa fic d'origine(ma première),même si ça va être dur...

**Cyrano:**euh je connais pas beaucoup Garfield,je sais juste que c'est un chat paresseux et sarcastique,je l'aime bien (j'en ai lu quelques uns mais en anglais j'ai pas tout compris lol!) mais je ne vois pas la ressemblance avec Darkie...Faut que tu m'expliques...Pour ceci une autre review est indispensable!lol!

**Sheikane:**merci! En ce moment j'écris une fic sur Severus que je vais essayer de faire drôle,mais bon avec mon humour désastreux...lol! Je mettrai plus d'infos sur mes prochaines fics dans mon profil.

**Galouz:**c'est mon passage préféré! J'imagine la petite conscience en armure,sur un cheval, en train de brandir son épée en criant "taïaut taïaut! 700 points!" mdr! Pour ma fic sur hermione/severus,tu as eu le chapitre 11 en direct appremment:-) Le 12 devrait pas tarder...

**Bob Chiri:**merci,moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage, je vois bien Severus en train de sautiller gaiement vers les petits moineaux!lol! Mais je ne ferai pas d'autre fic "dans sa tête", ou alors pas avant très longtemps...

**Thellys:** je ne pense jamais tout court!lol! non mais c'est vrai,faut pas penser pendant que tu manges,ou du moins pas à ce que tu manges,parce-que parfois tu recracherais tout...hihihi!

**Wendy Malfoy(ta review a été supprimée quand ils t'ont sucré ton compte!snif! je laisse la réponse quand même!lol):** et oui,désolée...mais t'as vu que je l'avais fait revenir dans "quelque chose à cacher,hermione",une dernière fois, pour le fun...snif,il va me manquer!lol

**nimp3:** oui je suis dingue,complètement dingue mouhahahahaha: ouhlà ,tes cachets sirianne tes cachets! ;-) merci

**Kytice:** oh merde, j'ai tué quelqu'un! lol

**agath: **merci beaucoup! dis, si tu as aimé ma 1ère fic, tu peux la reviewer tu sais...tralala, quand sirianne se lance à la pêche aux reviews! lol! Bon par contre il n'y aura pas de retour de Darkie, je crois que j'ai fait le tour du personnage... En plus tu auras remarqué que dans ma première fic justement il fait ses adieux à la fin...Mais bon, peut-être que je pourrais écrire un truc où il erre tout seul à la recherche d'une autre âme à torturer... Aargh, NON! C'est fini! ;-)

**Hamadryas:** tiens ben tu m'as permis de relire ce passage et c'est vrai que je l'aime bien aussi. Merci beaucoup mais non il n'y aura pas de suite, j'avais justement fait celle-là pour en finir avec Darkie! ;-)

**Marijuane :** et ben non il n'y en aura pas d'autres sur Darkie rooo j'arrête pas de le dire !lol ! contente que tu ais aimé ! non Sev ne va pas se crouter comme tu dis, il a un minimum de classe quand même ! hum… ;-)

**Mysterious-girl :** peut-être bien qu'il est vraiment schizo…lol, non, c'était vraiment un gros délire c'est tout! ;-)

**cecile rogue:** la maraudeuse? la maraudeuse! c'est vrai? cool, très honorée que ce petit délire t'ait plû!lol! biz et merci! (la suite la suite la suite de "âmes soeurs"!lol)


End file.
